


Invidia

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Altered Mental States, Drabble, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash February, Guilt, Hallucinations, Implied Femslash, Madness, Mental Instability, Mirrors, Nightmares, POV Female Character, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Survivor Guilt, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Mirrors couldn't stare, yet this one did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invidia

Mirrors couldn’t stare, but yet this one did.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost," The Fire Nation princess said to her, laughing immediately after.

"Perhaps I have," Katara replied, lightly, because she was quite sure she'd lose her mind if anyone knew. Seriously questioning one's sanity wasn’t exactly the sort of thing that endears one to your friends and loved ones, particularly when her life had involved life or death situations.

It was just that she kept seeing her, this woman, this... Katara didn’t know what she was. The former princess Azula looked like who she was, and yet she wasn’t Azula, with her dark eyes and her heavy makeup and that self-satisfied smirk.

Katara stared at herself in the mirror, and Azula was there, looking back from her reflection, just standing there as she smoothed down her glossy, elaborately-coiffed hair. 

"Azula-wh-who are you?" Katara whispered, but Azula didn’t reply, didn’t even acknowledge her. "Tell me," she asked, almost shaking. "What you do want?"

But Katara turned around, and there was no one there.


End file.
